


Плоть — его дар. Он — ваш истинный создатель!

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Aristocracy, Bittersweet Ending, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dragons, Dream Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Old Gods, Oviposition, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Черная Империя когда-то правила этим жалким миром и будет править им снова!В тысячах грядущих эпох ваш жалкий род будет знать лишь отчаяние и страдание! (с)
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 52





	Плоть — его дар. Он — ваш истинный создатель!

**Author's Note:**

> За Орду? За Альянс?  
> ЗА Н`ЗОТА, ГОСПОДА БОГА НАШЕГО, ФТАГН!
> 
> Упоминаются пейринги Смертокрыла/Алекстразы, и Вариана Ринна с, господи прости, Сильваной Ветрокрылой. Но мельком и, возможно, неправда.
> 
> Иллюстрация от https://vk.com/leniniart

_**Голос Н’Зота шепчет из глубин. Он поет о непостижимых ужасах (с)** _

_**Надеюсь, ты вернешься с победой. Если же ты погибнешь, знай: мне было приятно работать с тобой. Твой народ должен тобой гордиться. Удачи (с)** _

Андуин помалкивал, устроившись в стороне от огромного камина в большом продавленном кресле. В отличие от других военачальников, закованных в блестящие доспехи, он по самые уши закутался в простой плотный плащ из серой шерсти, на котором поблескивали капельки воды. Должно быть, молодой король добирался верхом, не через чародейский портал и не в золотой королевской карете.  
Гневион принялся неторопливо пробираться к нему, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

В таверну набилось столько народа, что некоторым пришлось стоять на ногах, невзирая на чины и ранги – деревянных лавок и грубо сколоченных табуреток на всех не хватило. Гневион старательно обогнул стол, оккупированный родней. Не то чтобы он боялся Аспектов, - да плевать он на них хотел! - но от доброжелательного взгляда Хранительницы Жизни внутри что-то противно дрожало и кувыркалось, хотя Гневион был уверен, что напрочь лишен ненужной совести.

Он знал, что отец любил королеву Алекстразу… и желал ее. Н`зот мастерски сыграл на глубоких чувствах, исказив их до безобразной извращенной похоти, превратив в нездоровую привязанность, щедро сдобренную ревностью и злобой. Никто не натерпелся от черных драконов столько, сколько Алекстраза, поэтому Гневион был уверен, что она испытывает к нему, к потомку и последнему из черных драконов, лишь отвращение и неприязнь… возможно даже страх. Но она всегда смотрела с симпатией и нежностью… лучше бы ненавидела. Гневион не знал, что делать с ее невероятной добротой.

Андуин склонил голову, упираясь лбом в руку, его лицо спряталось в густых тенях, широкий капюшон закрыл светлые волосы. Гневион потянулся к нему, чтобы встряхнуть – и замялся. На секунду ему почудилось, что это вовсе не Андуин – это оборотень в его плаще, вот-вот мелькнет из-под капюшона лиловое щупальце и раздастся тихое безумное хихиканье… впрочем, Гневион тут же усмирил разыгравшееся воображение, он понял, что измотанный король попросту заснул на военном совете.

Гневион легонько сжал его плечо и тряхнул - Андуин вздрогнул и сел, хлопая ресницами, почти с паникой оглянулся по сторонам и едва слышно спросил:  
\- Что-нибудь решили?  
\- Пока нет, - так же тихо ответил Гневион. – Болтают.  
Андуин вздохнул и сел прямо, спрятал в кулаке зевок.  
\- Плохо спишь? – осведомился Гневион.  
\- Кошмары, - буркнул Андуин.  
Гневион напрягся.  
\- Не такие, - устало проговорил Андуин. – Мне снится отец.  
Гневион поморщился. Эту тему он не хотел бы обсуждать, прошлого не изменить, а его запоздалые извинения уже никому не помогут.

Андуин долго смотрел на него, потом отвернулся и уставился неприятным взглядом на одного из генералов Альянса - тот хвастался обученными десантниками-парашютистами… как будто численный перевес бойцов имел какое-то значение.

\- А мне не снится мой отец, - тихо сказал Гневион. – И ты знаешь почему. Я никогда его не видел.  
\- Ты ждешь сочувствия? – холодно спросил Андуин, не глядя на него.  
\- А ты способен проявить сочувствие ко мне? – с ехидцей поинтересовался Гневион.  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Андуин.  
Гневион с грустью подумал, что светлый добрый мальчик, белый принц, каким Гневион знал его в Пандарии, бесследно исчез, вырос в хмурого, измотанного и жесткого короля, который уже намного меньше верил в Свет, в справедливость и добро, и в прочие громкие и пустые слова.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Гневион после долгой паузы. – Не этого я хотел.  
\- Веришь ли… мне плевать, - ответил Андуин, даже не стараясь приглушить голос.  
На них обернулись. Гневион неожиданно очутился в перекрестье взглядов – любопытных, недоверчивых и неприязненных. Андуин хищно улыбнулся.

\- А ты что скажешь, советник по древним богам? – осведомился он. – Выскажи свое мнение?  
Гневион хмыкнул и поднялся. За ним напряженно следили, но это его не смущало: всю свою не особо долгую жизнь он привык прятаться, чтобы сохранить свою свободу, но теперь время для теней и пряток прошло, настало время вернуть доброе имя черных драконов.

\- Ваши войска – ничто, - небрежно сказал он.  
Бэйн Кровавое Копыто, мудрый и терпеливый таурен, который тихо сидел за столом Орды, вдруг поперхнулся медовым пивом и начал кашлять, уставившись на Гневиона шокированным взглядом. Гневион не понял причины его изумления, но мельком взглянул на Андуина и занервничал, увидев на красивом лице такой же шок. Гневион решил немедленно заканчивать лирическую часть и переходить к делу.

\- Древним богам преданно служат расы насекомых, - сказал Гневион. – Все вы сталкивались с ними, так или иначе…  
По таверне прокатился вздох согласия. Проклятые членистоногие неоднократно досаждали всем.  
\- Насекомые плодятся быстрее, чем любые другие расы, - сказал Гневион. – Мы не можем позволить себе затяжную войну… мы не можем позволить себе никакую войну, но нам и не нужно.  
\- То есть? – прищурился Андуин. – Ты предлагаешь сдаться?! Сбежать, задрав лапки?!  
\- Нам некуда бежать, мой принц, - мягко ответил Гневион.  
\- Ты обращаешься к королю! – немедленно рявкнул Генн Седогрив, от которого разило мокрой псиной.  
Он не добавил оскорбительное «щенок!», но подумал об этом так громко, что Гневион почти услышал. Он миролюбиво усмехнулся.

\- Конечно, - мягко сказал он. – Конечно, мой король. Это наш общий дом и мы будем сражаться за него.  
\- Можно больше конкретики? - поморщившись, попросил Андуин, который наверняка был сыт по горло красивыми патетическими речами. – Что конкретно ты предлагаешь?  
\- Ну… - Гневион улыбнулся и обвел взглядом напряженные лица – бледные человеческие, красивые эльфийские, зеленые, клыкастые, мохнатые, остроухие, пока не остановился взглядом на добром и заинтригованном лице королевы драконов. – У меня есть идея.

Совещание закончилось за полночь. К счастью, обошлось без драк, хотя Гневион был уверен, что старикан-волчара не удержится и полезет доказывать свою правоту на кулаках, дедуля совершенно не понимал шуток. Должно быть, ликантропия напрочь отбивала чувство юмора.  
… об этом Гневион тоже сказал и едва не получил когтями по лицу. Впрочем, его это только развеселило.

Над таверной, на втором этаже, было несколько крошечных комнатушек-спален, которые явно не могли вместить всех желающих. Гневион заранее выкупил себе комнату, но остальные оказались не столь предусмотрительны, так что после совещания образовалась давка: грифоны не успевали развозить всех желающих, из конюшен привели лошадей, которые нервничали от присутствия ордынских волков. Косматые белые волки щелкали зубами на лошадей и меланхоличных огромных животных, на которых ездили таурены. То и дело вспыхивали розовые и голубые порталы, отправляя по домам тех, кто жил слишком далеко. В ночном небе хлопали крылья невидимых во мраке драконов.

Гневион заметил, что для молодого короля, конечно же, свободная комната нашлась. Все прочие Гневиона ничуть не интересовали, так что он, не раскланиваясь ни с кем и напрочь проигнорировав неприязненный взгляд дедоволка, поднялся по лестнице и едва не наткнулся в темноте на Андуина, который стоял у окна и наблюдал за столпотворением.  
\- Почему я не удивлен? – скептически спросил Андуин, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Потому что ждал меня? – предположил Гневион, не решаясь положить руки ему на плечи; от Андуина отчетливо веяло прохладцей и желанием еще раз врезать по морде, а Гневион не слишком любил, когда его бьют.  
Андуин громко хмыкнул.

Шум постепенно стихал, все реже вспыхивали порталы, затихло хлопанье крыльев. Гневион взглянул вниз, перегнувшись через перила, и хмыкнул, увидев горящие желтые глаза. Генн Седогрив сторожил своего короля… как трогательно!  
Андуин по-прежнему стоял у окна, сложив руки на груди, и о чем-то рассеянно думал.

\- Расскажи о своих кошмарах, - попросил Гневион.  
\- Они не связаны с Н`зотом, - ответил Андуин.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Андуин помолчал.  
\- Мне снится мой отец, - повторил он с усилием. – С женщиной.  
Гневион невольно фыркнул.  
\- И это пугает тебя? – поддразнил он. – Это естественно.  
Андуин повернулся к нему, лицо у него было растерянное, виноватое и совсем юное, несмотря на печать усталости и забот.  
\- С мертвой женщиной, - сказал он.  
Гневион присвистнул, в уточнениях он не нуждался.

\- Мой отец уважал Сильвану Ветрокрылую… по крайней мере, когда она была достойна уважения, - медленно проговорил Андуин. – Вероятно, она… что-то увидела и в нем.  
\- Сны ничего не значат, - вмешался Гневион. – Это всего лишь…  
\- Я видел их вдвоем, - перебил его Андуин. – Однажды. Случайно.  
Гневион прикусил язык.  
\- Это было… отвратительно, - Андуин бессильно пожал плечами. – Я не вмешался… просто ушел. Я был слишком шокирован, чтобы образумить.  
Гневион молчал.  
\- А потом это перестало иметь значение, - спокойно закончил Андуин. – Легион вторгся в наш мир, мой отец погиб, а Сильвана стала… кем стала.

\- Он ее целовал? – любопытно спросил Гневион, не удержав язык за зубами. – Прямо в рот?! Она же мертвая!  
Андуин хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- Прости, - виновато ответил Гневион. – Неважно. Забудь.  
Андуин поморщился.  
\- Мне снится, что я вмешиваюсь, - сказал он тихо.  
\- О, так ты присоединяешься? – улыбнулся Гневион.  
\- Иногда, - к его изумлению честно ответил Андуин с болезненной улыбкой. – Но чаще они убивают меня. Или смеются. Раз за разом. Иногда мне снится, что я занимаю место отца между ног банши. А иногда – что она выпускает стрелу мне в горло и воет над моим трупом. Сомневаюсь, что древний бог имеет отношение к этим снам.  
\- Как знать, - задумчиво проговорил Гневион. – Н`зот – манипулятор, он не побрезгует ни одной слабостью, если это поможет ему забраться в твою голову.  
Андуин вздохнул и зябко обхватил себя за плечи.

\- В любом случае, тебе надо выспаться, - сказал Гневион. – И если пожелаешь… я готов охранять твой сон.  
\- Конечно, нет! - ответил Андуин после паузы и гордо выпрямился, должно быть, он уже пожалел, что разоткровенничался. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я снова доверюсь тебе?  
\- Ты уже доверился, - возразил Гневион, потихоньку оттирая его к двери своей спальни, где, - как Гневион уже успел убедиться днем, - имелась прекрасная большая кровать. – Ты доверился мне в борьбе против Н`зота.  
\- И только! – упрямо ответил Андуин. – Ты предатель и интриган…  
\- У каждого свои недостатки, - мягко ответил Гневион. – Но я по-прежнему твой друг, мой принц…  
\- Нет! – жестко ответил Андуин и отпихнул его, Гневион покачнулся и неохотно отступил.  
Несколько секунд они испепеляли друг друга взглядом.  
\- Ты мне не друг! - наконец, сказал король Андуин Ринн. – Больше нет.  
\- Осторожно, человечек, я не каждому предлагаю дружбу, - прошипел Гневион. – Не отбрасывай ее так необдуманно.

У Андуина дрогнули губы. Гневион решил, что сейчас ему прилетит еще одна злобная оплеуха, он готов был принять ее с радостью, это бы позволило ему поцеловать строптивого принца… то есть, короля. Гневион видел в его синих глазах искры гнева… и желания, а Гневион ничего не имел против сердитого секса. Но Андуин взглянул поверх его плеча, и еще до того, как до Гневиона донеслась вонь мокрой псины, он понял, кто стоит у него за спиной.

\- Тебе же сказали – пошел вон, щенок, - процедил Генн Седогрив, дрожа от ярости.  
Гневион обернулся и посмотрел в его желтые глаза, пылающие злобой.  
\- Ох, только поглядите, дуэнья примчалась защищать невинный цветочек! – развеселился Гневион, он ничуть не боялся волчьих клыков, драконьи будут побольше.

Он чуть было не брякнул, что цветок невинности давно сорван – ночи в Пандарии были длинные и теплые, наполненные ароматом вишневого цвета и меда. В такие ночи так славно быть молодым… но он вовремя прикусил язык, сообразив, что Андуин навсегда перестанет с ним разговаривать. Ну а чувства старого волка, потрясенного тем, что тот подслушал про погибшего короля и банши, которую всей душой ненавидел, Гневиона совершенно не интересовали.

\- Какая верность своему королю, - принялся издеваться Гневион. – Впрочем… а не связано ли это с малышкой Тесс? Ох, то есть, я имел в виду - с будущей королевой Тесс Седогрив!  
Генн Седогрив едва слышно зарычал, дрожа от желания наброситься и откусить голову, а вот Андуин искренне рассмеялся, морща нос.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на драку, от которой отделяли считанные секунды, обошел их и направился к спальне, которую ему выделили.  
\- Погодите, Ваше Величество! – окликнул Гневион. – Одно слово!  
Андуин обернулся на пороге и утомленно взглянул на него.  
\- Что еще? – спросил он. – Что еще ты хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Я тебе не враг, - тихо проговорил Гневион и подошел к нему. – Я на твоей стороне… на стороне Азерот. Я твой друг.

Андуин скептически выгнул бровь. Гневион быстро взял его за руку и поцеловал в ладонь – не так, как целуют суверена, потому что Гневион не был его подданным, и не так, как сухо и формально целуют ради протокола. Андуин немедленно выдернул руку, его скулы залило румянцем, ресницы задрожали, вздрогнули сурово сжатые губы, но король ничего не сказал, лишь молча ушел к себе и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Гневион едва заметно улыбнулся – несмотря на гнев, несмотря на усталость, Андуин по-прежнему помнил вишневые сады Пандарии, потрепанный плащ, расстеленный на рыхлой земле, помнил рассветы, которые они встречали, обнимая друг друга, мокрые, растрепанные и потрясенные после любви…

Гневион обернулся и увидел, что волчий дед по-прежнему смотрит на него диким взглядом.  
\- Я не собираюсь драться с тобой, Генн Седогрив, - равнодушно сказал Гневион. – Убирайся или сторожи в дверях своего короля, мне плевать.  
Седогрив моргнул. Гневион прошел мимо и закрыл дверь своей спальни, сел на холодную кровать и тяжело вздохнул - на самом деле он чувствовал себя несчастным. Он мог бы пригласить любую драконицу разделить его одиночество, он мог бы позвать любого из своих слуг, и они бы с радостью ублажали его… но тот, кого Гневион по-настоящему хотел, отверг его.

Гневион поднялся, сбросил востроносые сапоги, окованные сталью, и принялся сооружать логово из подушек и одеял. Он не стал никого звать - заменять подлинник суррогатом было бы кощунством, учитывая, что молодой король спал всего-то через две комнаты. Трахать кого-то всего лишь через стенку было бы неуважением даже не к Андуину, а к самому себе.  
Гневион удобно устроился в холодной постели, зная, что быстро нагреет ее собственным теплом, и почти моментально заснул.

Ему снилась исполинская пирамида из черного камня, висящая посреди бескрайней пустыни. Гневион стоял в густой тени и долго наблюдал как скользят солнечные лучи по гладкому полированному граниту, вспыхивают алые буквы забытого языка, расплываясь через считанные секунды.  
Пирамида медленно вращалась, словно подчиняясь жарким пустынным ветрам. Гневион приметил маленькую площадку и понял, что попасть на нее может только крылатое существо. Он, не раздумывая, распахнул крылья и взлетел, аккуратно приземлился, громко скрежеща когтями по граниту, и смахнул с плеча пылинку, которая осталась от истаявшей черной чешуи.

Прямо перед ним виднелась темная арка, за которой едва заметно мерцала магическая завеса. Гневион оглянулся напоследок, убедившись, что пустыня по-прежнему совершенно безжизненна. Горячий ветер ударил ему в лицо и застонал, разбившись о черный гранит, вспыхнула и погасла алая вязь, и в абсолютной тишине Гневион шагнул в арку.

Перед ним расстилался город – древний и жуткий: высились многоступенчатые пирамиды из черного камня, вокруг них змеились длинные извилистые галереи, в вязком воздухе колыхались обелиски из гранита, алый водопад с плеском наполнял многочисленные каналы… но Гневион толком не рассматривал Ни`алоту, кошмарный город, который пробуждался от тысячелетнего сна… Гневион остолбенел, увидев исполинские щупальца, занявшие весь небосвод.  
На несколько секунд он поддался отчаянию – масштабы древнего бога были колоссальными, Гневион не представлял, как можно с ним сражаться… но потом шок и ужас отступили, он принялся размышлять и быстро понял, что нечто настолько огромное просто не может существовать на Азерот, его бы расплющило от собственной тяжести… планета бы не выдержала такую тушу! Н`зот сильно переоценивал свои размеры, старался запугать, пускал пыль в глаза… Гневион ухмыльнулся, сообразив, что ему подсунули парадный портрет, но и только.

\- Красиво, правда? – раздался за спиной ехидный и до боли знакомый голос.  
Гневион медленно повернулся. Он подозревал, что Н`зот выберет какой-то знакомый облик, чтобы выбить из равновесия… возможно, облик отца, которого Гневион никогда не видел. Или Вариана Ринна, за смерть которого Гневиона мучило что-то, похожее на совесть. Или даже его сына, молодого короля, которого Гневион… к которому он испытывал некие чувства.

Гневион обернулся и уставился в собственное лицо – смуглое и веселое, с легкомысленно кудрявыми волосами и аккуратной черной бородкой. Н`зот воссоздал поразительно точную копию – волоски на руках и груди, золотые серьги в ушах, рубин на шее… только вот глаза у этого «Гневиона» пылали лиловым огнем, и в выражении красивого лица было что-то отталкивающее и хищное… впрочем, Гневион понятия не имел, какое лицо у него бывает на самом деле.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Ни`алоту, - проговорил Н`зот, неприятно улыбаясь. – В город, который пробудился.

… Гневион резко сел, подтянув колени к груди и выхватив из-под подушки кинжал. Его столько раз пытались убить, что он спросонья решил, что снова оказался в Пандарии, и за ним охотятся, а он слишком маленький и слабый, чтобы сражаться с убийцами… но сонный морок рассеялся и Гневион понял, что по его душу явились вовсе не наемные убийцы.  
Андуин Ринн, виноватый и босой, в белой рубахе до колен, стоял у его кровати и с тревогой всматривался в его лицо.

\- Я тебя разбудил? – шепотом спросил он. – Прости.  
\- Ты едва не получил ножом в сердце, - ответил Гневион и выпустил рукоять кинжала, удобно лежащую в руке.  
Андуин хмыкнул. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и тихонько постукивал зубами. Гневион, спохватившись, отодвинулся и пустил его в постель – Андуин тут же скользнул к нему под одеяло и застонал от наслаждения, прижимая ледяные ступни к голени Гневиона.

\- Ты передумал? – тихо спросил Гневион.  
\- Я не могу уснуть, - пожаловался Андуин и положил голову ему на плечо.  
Гневион легонько поцеловал его в лоб. Несколько минут они лежали в тишине, переглядываясь и несмело соприкасаясь пальцами.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - неохотно признался Андуин. – И злился.  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Я тоже скучал, - ответил он, поднес ладонь Андуина к губам и неспешно перецеловал каждый палец.  
\- Я так устал, - шепотом проговорил Андуин. – Быть королем тяжелее, чем я думал.  
Он утомленно прикрыл глаза и позволил Гневиону поцеловать себя в воспаленные нежные веки.

\- Мы не можем… и не должны, - вяло сказал Андуин, не сопротивляясь, но и не пытаясь поцеловать в ответ. – Ты – последний черный дракон, а я – последний из Риннов. Мы должны думать о продолжении рода.  
\- Верно, - отозвался Гневион, целуя его в шею.  
\- Ты должен найти себе… самку, - кисло проговорил Андуин и запрокинул голову, чтобы дать лучший доступ к горлу. – А я должен найти королеву.  
\- Именно, - согласился Гневион и в два счета содрал с него ночную рубашку.  
Андуин охнул от холода.

Гневион осматривал его голодным взглядом, подмечая неизбежные изменения – подростковая угловатость сменилась широкими плечами и узкой талией, руки-палочки превратились в тугие крепкие мускулы, наверняка даже королю-пацифисту приходилось упражняться с мечом, на плоском животе, заросшем светлыми кудрявыми волосками, напрягались мышцы.

\- Мы должны оставить в прошлом наши детские… шалости, - пробормотал Андуин, ежась.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Гневион.  
Андуин кивнул. Гневион тоже кивнул. В следующую секунду они уже жадно целовались, то и дело стукаясь зубами.

Андуин вцепился в смоляные волосы, прижимаясь к дракону, стиснул коленями бедра, практически забравшись верхом. Гневион гладил его по спине, развязал ленту и разлохматил светлые волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост. В висках громко стучала кровь, мысли путались, Гневион припал губами к нежному горлу, оставил яркие лиловые следы, не заботясь тем, как Андуин их спрячет. Опрокинул на спину и навалился сверху, лихорадочно шаря по бедрам.  
Андуин сжал коленями его бока, смотрел снизу томным, доверчивым взглядом, то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы. Гневион снова поцеловал его, прикусив за губу, и ощутил на языке вкус крови. Андуин ахнул и задергался, попытался выползти, но Гневион опрокинул его на живот и приник сзади, кусая за плечи.  
Несколько минут они неуклюже возились, вяло боролись друг с другом. Андуин громко вскрикивал, его плечи расцвели багровыми следами, на подушки капал пот и кровь из прокушенного плеча.

\- Мне больно! – простонал Андуин, дрожа и пытаясь ускользнуть прямо сквозь кровать.  
Гневион опомнился и встряхнул головой - горячечный шепот в голове, жадно и отчаянно умоляющий пометить молодого короля, подмять его, подчинить и сделать своим, утих. Гневион вдруг заметил, что небо за окном превратилось в какое-то болезненно-сиреневое марево, в котором то и дело возникали пугающие завихрения. Воздух дрожал и, казалось, сочился лиловым туманом.

Гневион перевел взгляд на отштукатуренную стену у кровати и едва не закричал, увидев собственную тень – огромную и бесформенную, покрытую шевелящимися щупальцами. Гневион посмотрел вниз – крик застыл у него в горле. Его руки, цепко лежащие на бедрах Андуина, превратились в бугристые щупальца, покрытые сеткой воспаленных розовых вен. На золотистой коже короля отпечатались многочисленные следы присосок, искусанные окровавленные плечи блестели от пота, выгнутая в жестоком изломе поясница дрожала от боли.

Гневион задушено всхлипнул, увидев вместо обычного человеческого члена, к которому он уже привык, какую-то толстую полупрозрачную трубку, покрытую отвратительными сгустками. Андуин, насаженный на эту трубку, внутри которой что-то ритмично двигалось, жалобно стонал в подушку, не пытаясь освободиться и сбежать.  
Гневион попытался отодвинуться, - присоски издали мерзкий звук, отцепившись от мокрой человеческой кожи, - но Андуин в этот момент подмахнул бедрами и яйцеклад полностью погрузился в его тело. Гневион заорал, ощущая одновременно кайф и боль, Андуин тоже закричал - что-то крупное и округлое стремительно прошло через яйцеклад, распирая стенки, и погрузилось глубоко в Андуина. Тот взвыл, сжимаясь и хрипя, комкая простынь…

… Гневион вскочил, едва не свалившись с кровати. Небо было самым обычным – черным и бездонным, как бывает перед рассветом, никакой лиловой хмари, никаких щупалец. Андуин спал рядом, трогательно подтянув коленки к груди по старой детской привычке.  
Он вскинул голову и, сонно щурясь, спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Гневион встряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло на самом деле, а что ему приснилось: Андуин пришел к нему и они занимались любовью, нежно и уважительно, никто никого не пытался сожрать, - Гневион видел, что плечи Андуина не покрыты ни укусами, ни багровыми пятнами засосов, - они трахнулись, как в старые добрые времена, потом заснули. Никаких яйцекладов и принудительного осеменения. Никто не поимел их обоих извращенным и мерзким образом.

Гневион выдохнул от облегчения и вернулся в постель, в нагретую выемку, которая осталась от его тела. Андуин подполз поближе и лег щекой ему на грудь.  
\- Все хорошо? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Все хорошо, - согласился Гневион, поигрывая золотистыми прядями.  
\- Что тебе снится? – спросил Андуин, рассеянно почесывая густую поросль черных волос на груди Гневиона. – Расскажешь?  
\- Почему нет? - лениво ответил Гневион. – Древний бог пытается искусить меня… но у него ничего не выйдет. Ему нечего мне предложить.  
\- А что он предлагает?  
\- Власть, славу, почести, - равнодушно проговорил Гневион. – Иногда тебя…  
\- Я и так твой, - заметил Андуин без тени смущения. – Я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь.  
Гневион усмехнулся.  
\- Вот поэтому, моя прелесть, Н`зот и не может меня соблазнить, - самодовольно сказал он. – Меня не интересует марионеточная власть. Я хочу возродить стаю черных драконов. Я хочу, чтобы он сдох! Хочу тебя, мой король…  
Он помолчал.  
\- Ты – мой, - сказал Гневион, наконец. – А всего остального я добьюсь сам.  
Андуин молча поцеловал его в плечо, Гневион обнял его обеими руками и прижал к себе.

\- Ты веришь, что мы справимся? – задумчиво спросил Андуин.  
\- Я не рассматриваю иных исходов, - твердо ответил Гневион. – Для меня нет иного пути.  
Андуин хмыкнул, должно быть, он вспомнил, что ради своих целей Гневион предал его однажды и устроил переполох в Храме Белого Тигра, освободив одного из самых опасных и отвратительных преступников, которых знала Азерот.  
К счастью, Андуин не стал поднимать эту тему, должно быть, он тоже прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, они только поссорятся вновь, а ведь у них было так мало времени…

Гневион погладил длинные золотистые волосы, которые оказались неожиданно мягкими, зачарованно наматывал локоны на пальцы. Андуин, перевернувшись на живот и удобно опираясь локтями, смотрел на него и едва заметно улыбался. Ему, видимо, тоже перехотелось спать. Наверное, он даже соскучился…

\- А? – переспросил Гневион, сообразив, что Андуин что-то сказал.  
\- Спал, - терпеливо повторил Андуин и любопытно склонил голову.  
\- Что? – глупо спросил Гневион.  
Андуин прищурил синие глаза.  
\- Я спрашиваю, с кем ты спал после меня, - проговорил он похолодевшим тоном, и Гневион почему-то заметил, что чужое колено находится подозрительно близко к чувствительным местам.  
Гневион честно попытался вспомнить длинную вереницу существ, которые время от времени делили с ним постель. Он никогда не спрашивал имен и не делал различий между расами и фракциями, а уж такая мелочь, как пол, его вообще не останавливала.

\- Ни с кем, - проговорил он, нежно поглаживая теплое розовое ухо.  
Андуин недоверчиво встряхнул головой и отодвинулся.  
\- Я всегда думаю только о тебе, - искренне проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин хмыкнул и потянулся к нему, поцеловал, мстительно куснув за губу, и оседлал, обнимая за шею.  
\- А что насчет тебя, Ваше Величество? – спросил Гневион, поглаживая его по бокам. – Мне стоит ревновать?  
Андуин лишь рассмеялся, сморщив нос.  
\- Меня пасут круглосуточно, - пожаловался он. – Быть королем – полный отстой!  
Гневион тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Он слышал, как стучит сердце молодого короля.

Золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам, Гневион ловил губами пряди, сжимал узкие бедра, помогая Андуину двигаться.  
Андуин застонал и прижался лбом к его лбу, потерся щекой о щеку. Гневион считал себя циничным и прагматичным, выживание всегда было важнее, чем сантименты... но первая любовь, самая чистая и самая нежная, догнала даже его. Гневион мог только смириться с тем, что пройдут века, однажды Андуин состарится и умрет, превратится в свет и растает, а Гневион всегда будет помнить и любить золотоволосого принца.

Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тяжестью на бедрах и упругим сладким сопротивлением человеческого тела. Андуин стонал все громче, то и дело вонзая ногти Гневиону в грудь, его стоны становились низкими и гортанными, и он все сильнее царапался. Гневион не понял, что его насторожило – какой-то мокрый горловой всхлип или то, что Андуин, кажется, нарочно пытался сделать больно. Гневион посмотрел на него – и замер, похолодев до кончиков когтей. Андуин покачивался на нем, едва заметно улыбаясь, весь покрытый мерцающими фиолетовыми пятнами порчи, щурил желтые глаза, горящие в лиловом мраке, и облизывался черным языком.

Гневион попытался спихнуть его, но Андуин прижался грудью к груди и настойчиво поцеловал его, пропихнув в рот длиннющий гибкий язык, больше похожий на щупальце. Гневион не знал, как с ним бороться, он пытался стащить Андуина в сторону и боялся нечаянно убить его, порча обжигала, прикасаясь к смуглой коже, а внутри Андуин по-прежнему был узким и горячим, оторваться от него было просто невозможно. Гневион зарычал, мечась под ним, выпутываясь из щупалец, которые незаметно обвили его плечи и шею…

… он проснулся и сел.  
Светало. Где-то далеко звенели колокола, звон плыл по прозрачному утреннему воздуху. Первые ранние птицы несмело подавали голос. Андуин спал на животе, откатившись в сторону и варварски отобрав одеяло, завернувшись в него по самые уши, Гневион поежился от прохлады – его знобило, выступивший пот моментально остыл.  
Гневион потряс головой – все перепуталось и смешалось: что было на самом деле, а что насылал проклятый древний бог, развлекаясь своими мерзкими выдумками? Гневион помнил щупальца, обвившие шею, но и помнил, что никаких щупалец не было, они занимались любовью почти до рассвета и мирно заснули, обнимаясь как в былые времена.

Гневион сел на край кровати, спустив ноги на холодный пол, и взялся руками за голову, машинально прочесывая пальцами спутанные за ночь волосы. Андуин дышал ровно и спокойно, хотя бы ему не снились кошмары… Гневион ощутил глубокую ненависть - не к нему, конечно, не к своему возлюбленному принцу, а к древнему чудовищу, которое безнаказанно развлекалось, разрушая чужие жизни.  
\- Я доберусь до тебя, тварь, - тихо процедил Гневион. – Я доберусь и прикончу тебя!  
\- Жду с нетерпением, - с игривой насмешкой проговорил голос у него за спиной.  
Гневион медленно обернулся.

Спящий на кровати Андуин исчез. Да и вообще, - понял Гневион, - это больше не было маленькой гостевой комнатой в недорогой таверне. Гневион сначала не сообразил, куда его закинуло, а потом увидел золотого льва на балдахине огромной кровати, аккуратно застеленной синим покрывалом, и понял, что его занесло ни много ни мало, а в королевскую спальню в столице. Он здесь никогда не был… короля Вариана Ринна удар бы хватил, если бы он обнаружил любовника своего сына, да еще и очередного черного дракона, в королевской постели!  
Гневион невольно усмехнулся и недовольно посмотрел на свою точную копию, которая, развалившись в сапогах поверх атласного покрывала, с аппетитом чавкала грушей. Н`зот вопросительно выгнул бровь в точности так, как это делал Гневион, и равнодушно отбросил огрызок.

\- Тебе действительно не нравится мой мир? – спросил он серьезно.  
Гневион от такой наглости просто потерял дар речи. У него руки зачесались удавить эту мерзкую тварь, хоть он и понимал, что ему всего лишь дурят голову, показывают дурманящее видение.  
Н`зот соскользнул с роскошной постели, не обратив никакого внимания на то, что изорвал и испачкал нежную голубую ткань шпорами, и вышел на балкон, кивком позвав Гневиона за собой – тот неохотно подчинился.  
\- Смотри! - проговорил Н`зот и обнял Гневиона за плечи – Разве плохо?  
Гневион брезгливо сбросил его руку и дернулся, когда над головой пронеслась быстрая тень, поднял голову – и снова онемел от потрясения.

Над Штормградом парили черные драконы. Лиловое небо вихрилось, но драконы ощущали себя как дома – они не нападали на город, вовсе нет, это был их город, их дом. Гневион видел гибкие чешуйчатые тела, привольно скользящие в потоках воздуха, видел драконов, мирно сидящих на черепичных крышах… вот только не видел людей. Сиреневый воздух кипел от черной стаи, но улицы обезлюдели… однако стоило Гневиону об этом подумать, как появились и люди: черноволосые мужчины со смутно знакомым гордым профилем спешили по своим делам, у золотоволосых красивых женщин угадывался знакомый королевский нос. Гневион увлекся, с жадностью наблюдая за этим мирным прекрасным сосуществованием людей и драконов.

\- Ну так? – спросил Н`зот, искоса наблюдая за ним. – Неужели тебе не нравится?  
Гневион встрепенулся и взял себя в руки.  
\- Миленько, - холодно сказал он. – Но твоими стараниями - я последний черный дракон, мне никогда не возродить чистокровную стаю.  
Н`зот лишь рассмеялся, - Гневион с удивлением осознал, что у него действительно такие белые и острые зубы, - и отвернулся от пасторали городской жизни.  
\- Для Бога нет ничего невозможного, малыш, - весело проговорил Н`зот. – Пойдем, ты должен это увидеть.  
Гневион вздохнул. Проклятое чудовище слишком близко подобралось к его мечтам. Гневион не о золотой короне мечтал, не о почестях… именно это он хотел однажды увидеть – черных драконов, на которых не устраивают охоту, которых уважают и почитают.

Он вернулся в королевскую спальню и замер на пороге – Андуин лежал на кровати спиной к нему, совершенно голый, длинные золотые волосы ручейками расплескались по покрывалу.  
\- Где ты был? – сонно спросил Андуин.  
Гневион молча смотрел на него, краем глаза заметив, что Н`зот шагнул в темный угол и оттуда лишь поблескивает россыпь оранжевых глаз.  
\- Любовь моя, где ты шатался? – с улыбкой спросил Андуин и повернулся.  
Гневион едва не закричал, увидев его живот – круглый и тугой, с растянутым потемневшим пупком, определенно на сносях. Прямо на глазах Гневиона под бледной кожей на секунду проступил отчетливый рельеф чешуек и тут же пропал. Андуин поморщился и с нежностью положил ладонь на живот.

Андуин медленно и довольно неуклюже выбрался из постели, в его неловкости было больше трогательного, чем забавного. Большой живот ему мешал, но он все-таки неторопливо накинул на плечи длинный лиловый халат и подошел к Гневиону. Он как будто не замечал Н`зота… а может, и правда, не знал о его присутствии. Гневион ревниво нахмурился, увидев на бледной шее алые следы и раздражение от бороды. Впрочем, он тут же сообразил, что эти следы оставил он сам… то есть, он сам из этого видения, из будущего, которое никогда не наступит.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Андуин, пытаясь собрать длинные волосы в хвост.  
Он взял ладонь Гневиона и положил на горячий и упругий живот. Гневион шумно сглотнул.  
\- Уже скоро! - гордо сказал Андуин, щуря синие глаза в улыбке. – Наш сын станет править этим миром.  
Он подумал и добавил:  
\- Мудро и справедливо.  
Правда, прозвучало это как-то неуверенно, словно Андуин до конца не понимал значение этих слов.

Гневион обернулся и в упор посмотрел на бесформенную тень в полумраке.  
\- Хватит, - приказал он. – Достаточно!  
\- О чем ты? – удивился Андуин, взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе. – Что с тобой?  
Гневион неохотно отвел его руки и отступил на шаг.  
\- Ты же сам хотел, - с обидой проговорил Андуин и запахнулся в шелковый халат, словно ему стало зябко.  
Вернее, он попытался запахнуться - огромный живот упрямо не желал прятаться под тканью, Гневион невольно залипал взглядом на чешуйках, которые выпирали время от времени, как будто реагируя на его голос.

\- Что не так, любовь моя? – огорченно спросил Андуин. – Ты и я… мы наконец-то вместе, мы обрели дом и стаю… наш ребенок скоро появится на свет.  
\- Да, - хмуро сказал Гневион. – Отдаю тебе должное, тут ты меня достал.  
Андуин непонимающе посмотрел на него, но из угла донеслось довольное хихиканье.

Гневион осторожно погладил круглый теплый живот, Андуин довольно жмурился и доверчиво прильнул, когда Гневион обнял его. Гневион поцеловал его, зарывшись обеими руками в густые светлые волосы, которые переливались в пальцах, как жидкое золото, и когда Андуин блаженно выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй – Гневион одним быстрым точным движением свернул ему шею.

Пару секунд Андуин держался на ногах, но потом обмяк, и как только Гневион разжал руки – тело Андуина, теплое и податливое, с грохотом рухнуло на пол. Стало тихо. Гневион ждал, что злая иллюзорная магия рассеется, и на месте мертвого Андуина появится очередное чудовище, подвластное Н`зоту, но секунды текли, превращаясь в минуты, а Андуин остывал у ног Гневиона, золотые волосы разметались по полу, остекленевшие синие глаза смотрели невидящим взглядом. Гневион попятился, с трудом сдерживая крик.

\- А ты настоящий упрямец, маленький дракон, - удивленно проговорил Н`зот в темноте и шагнул навстречу.  
Он все еще выглядел как Гневион, но все же немного потерял четкую форму, черты лица то и дело плыли, черный камзол неопрятно топорщился, из-под него то и дело выглядывали щупальца. Кажется, Н`зот был по-настоящему растерян, столкнувшись с такой силой духа.

Он опустился на колено перед Андуином, лежащим навзничь, и задумчиво погладил его по круглому животу. Гневион с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отшвырнуть пинком эту тварь от тела своего возлюбленного.  
\- Ты готов убить свое будущее ради принципов, - проговорил Н`зот, речь у него тоже сделалась невнятной, булькающей. – Ты опаснее, чем я думал, юный принц.  
Он обернулся и неприятно улыбнулся, по лицу бегали мерзкие пятна порчи. Гневион скривился. Н`зот подхватил Андуина под плечи и поясницу и с усилием поднял на руки, переложив на кровать с удивительной заботой.

\- Это все не настоящее, - проговорил Гневион, надеясь, что голос не начнет дрожать; Андуин не превращался в чудовище, магия не развеивалась, и у Гневиона начали трястись руки. Ему сделалось по-настоящему страшно.  
Н`зот не ответил. Он не обращал на Гневиона никакого внимания, как будто потерял к нему интерес – он рассматривал живот Андуина и вдруг выпустил длинные острые черные когти. Гневион даже вскрикнуть не успел – когти блеснули на свету и полоснули по беззащитному животу.

Гневион взревел и бросился в атаку, но его отшвырнуло назад и он покатился по полу, вскочил, отбиваясь от длинных гибких щупалец, и зарычал, увидев, как подлая тварь безжалостно потрошит Андуина, словно тушку перепелки.

\- Не трогай его! – заорал Гневион, яростно обрывая путы, черная кровь брызгала во все стороны. – Не трогай его, тварь!  
\- Ты сам убил его, - прошелестел Н`зот, не оборачиваясь. – Я лишь спасаю будущее черной стаи.  
Он повернулся и показал Гневиону большое яйцо, покрытое черными чешуйками, оплетенное оборванными кровеносными сосудами. Гневион посмотрел на выпотрошенного Андуина и ощутил, что по лицу льется не только чужая кровь, но и слезы. Н`зот любовно погладил черное яйцо, провел кончиками пальцев по чешуйкам.

\- Со мной оно будет в безопасности, - промурлыкал он и игриво блеснул глазами, звонко чмокнув яйцо в верхушку.  
\- Я доберусь до тебя, - пообещал Гневион, дергаясь в щупальцах, которые все-таки стреножили его. – Я убью тебя! Слышишь?! Я убью тебя!  
\- Непременно, - проговорил Н`зот, глумливо ухмыляясь. – Непременно доберешься и убьешь, мой герой… мое дряхлое старое тело стало слишком большим и слишком неудобным. Пора избавиться от него.  
Он подошел вплотную и уставился на Гневиона в упор, из злобно прищуренных глаз сочился лиловый туман.  
\- Пора начать историю заново, - вкрадчиво прошелестел Н`зот и погладил черное яйцо. – Так что приходи и срази чудовище… папочка.

Гневион проснулся.  
Рассвело. Маленькую комнатку заливал солнечный свет. В открытое окно вливался одурманивающий аромат весенних цветов и менее романтический запах навоза из конюшни. Андуин, подвязав бедра разорванной ночной рубашкой, которая держалась лишь на честном слове, читал какое-то свежее донесение, попивая густое варево из большой железной кружки.

Гневион сел и от души потянулся.  
\- Ты скулишь во сне, - беззлобно проговорил Андуин и бросил в него обломком сургучной печати.  
Гневион машинально поймал и отложил на столик, Андуин с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, то и дело отхлебывая из чашки, потом свернул донесение и отбросил в сторону, подошел к кровати и уперся коленом Гневиону между ног.  
Гневион с нежностью погладил его бедро, покрытое золотистыми волосками. У него крутилось в голове что-то тревожное, ему приснился какой-то кошмар, но чем сильнее Гневион пытался вспомнить, тем тусклее становились воспоминания о черной чешуе, пока не растаяли окончательно. Ненадолго задержалась и быстро пропала лишь одна внезапная мысль – кто защитит лучше, чем отец-дракон?

\- Тот план, который ты вчера предложил… - осторожно проговорил Андуин, отвлекая его от мучительных раздумий. – Ты действительно соберешь отряд героев, чтобы штурмовать Ни`алоту? Или это очередная белиберда для отвода глаз?  
Гневион поскреб когтями затылок и пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего лучше я пока не придумал, - сказал он.  
Андуин открыл рот.  
\- Нет, - тут же сказал Гневион и поцеловал его колено. – Ты со мной не пойдешь.  
\- Почему? – возмутился Андуин. – По-твоему я бесполезен?!  
Гневион помолчал, подбирая слова.  
\- По-моему, ты бесценен, - наконец, сказал он. – А в таких походах кем-то всегда приходится жертвовать.  
Андуин нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Наедине с Гневионом ему не было нужды казаться лучше, чем он есть, и он, конечно же, прекрасно понимал, что в авантюрах, подобной той, которую задумал Гневион, без жертв действительно не обходится.

\- Значит, снова пропадешь без вести? – невесело спросил Андуин.  
\- Ну почему же, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Я точно знаю, куда отправлюсь на этот раз.  
Андуин сообразительно склонился к нему и Гневион шепнул ему прямо в ухо:  
\- В Ульдум.  
И поцеловал в висок.  
\- Почему туда? – спросил Андуин, накручивая черные кудряшки на пальцы.  
Гневион дернул плечом.  
\- Интуиция, - сказал он, чтобы не вдаваться в долгие подробности. – Но не переживай, любовь моя, я непременно вернусь к тебе.  
Андуин вспыхнул и улыбнулся.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я буду тебя ждать, бродяга? – спросил он, стараясь придать голосу несвойственное высокомерие. – Я – король! У меня куча важных дел! И вообще, может, я к тому времени обзаведусь прелестной молодой женой?  
\- Придется умыкнуть тебя в когтях, - поддразнил его Гневион. – Я уже присмотрел парочку достойных башен, куда можно заточить королевскую особу.  
Андуин лишь рассмеялся. К счастью, он не поверил в серьезность драконьих намерений... а зря.

Гневион не стал настаивать, он ощущал, как утекают последние минуты, которые они могут провести вдвоем, и не хотел тратить их на ссоры. Вместо этого он подцепил когтем белую рубашку и потянул вниз.  
\- Трахнемся? – спросил он.  
\- Только быстро, - сказал Андуин, переступив упавшую ткань. – И тихо. Меня уже ждут внизу.  
\- Все зависит только от тебя, - улыбнулся Гневион и поцеловал его в твердую косточку над солнечным сплетением.

Андуин буквально упал в его объятия, обвил руками за шею. Он тоже понимал, что расстаются они надолго, возможно – на годы, возможно – навсегда. Он не стал терять время на прелюдии, охнул и зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Гневион с нежностью поцеловал его в веки и хмыкнул, ощутив, как нетерпеливо и требовательно его тычут пятками в поясницу.  
Гневион рывками двигался на нем, - и в нем, - целовал в беззащитное горло, покрывал поцелуями плечи, прислушиваясь к лихорадочному шепоту.  
\- Еще, еще, пожалуйста, - шептал Андуин, содрогаясь всем телом. – Еще, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя…  
Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Гневиона и от этого его шепот стал глухим и неразборчивым. Гневион укусил его за горло и задрожал, выплескиваясь, и словно в бреду разобрал затихающий шепот:  
\- … я не могу умереть, кровь Н`зота течет во мне, его волю невозможно сдержать… Черная Империя уже правила этим жалким миром, и будет править им снова-а-ах!

Гневион приподнялся на локтях, тяжело дыша. Андуин, такой же потный, взъерошенный и разрумянившийся, несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом жадно поцеловал, пытаясь достать языком почти до горла, и бесцеремонно спихнул в сторону.

\- Мне надо идти, - с сожалением сказал Андуин, торопливо одеваясь. – Я и так заставил всех ждать.  
Он неаккуратно собрал волосы в хвост и подвязал лентой, накинул на плечи плащ и низко опустил капюшон.  
\- До встречи, любовь моя, - сказал Гневион и поднялся, пытаясь найти в царящем хаосе хоть что-то из своей одежды.  
\- До встречи, дракон, - улыбнулся Андуин, послал ему воздушный поцелуй и сбежал.

Лестница громко скрипела под его ногами, внизу молодого короля поприветствовал целый хор. Гневион усмехнулся и принялся натягивать штаны, какое счастье, что он мог просто улететь по своим делам, ему не приходилось с утра расшаркиваться с роем придворных прилипал. Он мельком взглянул в маленькое зеркало возле окна, накинув камзол прямо на голое тело, и вздрогнул – ему показалось, что по коже ползут фиолетовые пятна порчи, но когда он сморгнул, мираж исчез.

\- Я иду за тобой, восьминогая тварь! – громко сказал Гневион. – И не успокоюсь, пока не увижу твой труп у своих ног!  
В распахнутое окно подул свежий морской ветер, поющие птицы на секунду смолкли, замолчали люди внизу, и на секунду Гневиону послышался шепот на древнем, забытом всеми языке, звучащий едва слышно, но весьма самодовольно:  
\- Shath'gral ynyq. Weq... weq... weq…

**Author's Note:**

> Древние зовут. Иди… иди… иди... (шат`яр)


End file.
